A Christmas Surprise
by littlemagicme
Summary: Elsa comes home to find Anna waiting for her. Turns out Anna has taken some artistic liberties with a couple classic Christmas carols.


Elsa trudged up the stairs to her apartment after a long day at the department store. The holiday shifts were the worst. Not only did she have to try to speak kindly and rationalize with desperate shoppers, but she also didn't get home until almost midnight on Christmas Eve. The blonde eased the door to the apartment open, trying to be quiet so she didn't wake her girlfriend up, and slipped inside. She was hanging up her coat when she noticed that there was light coming out from under the door of their bedroom. Elsa kicked off her shoes and padded across the living room. She pushed the door open and poked her head inside. What she saw made her breath catch in her throat. Anna was sitting on the end of the bed leaning back with her weight supported by her arms. Her wavey red hair was hanging loose around her shoulders, but her bangs were pushed back with a black headband decorated with a bright green bow. The outfit she was wearing left little to the imagination with a black bikini top that had green ribbons wrapped around the strings holding it together and a black mini skirt with a green snowflake pattern.

"Anna," Elsa said as her eyes took in the sight of her girlfriend. "What are you still doing up?"

The redhead smirked. Standing up with her hands behind her back, she sauntered over to Elsa. "Waiting for you," she replied coyly. Once she reached Elsa, she pulled a Santa hat out from behind her back and placed it on the blonde's head. Then she took her girlfriend's hand and led her to the bed. Elsa was pushed back so she was sitting where Anna had previously sat.

"Anna,what's-" Elsa began to ask.

The redhead put a finger over Elsa's lips,effectively silencing the blonde. "You'll see," she answered. She went over to the sound system they had in their room and fiddled with he controls until the intro to "Santa Baby" began to play. Elsa was expecting the voice of Eartha Kitt to fill the room, but instead, Anna started singing as she slowly strutted towards Elsa.

 _Elsa baby, how 'bout you slip under the_ _tree_

 _for me_

 _Been an awful good girl_

 _Elsa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight_

Anna had reached Elsa and reached out to caress her blushing cheek.

 _Elsa baby, in the light your eyes they glisten too,_

 _light blue_

 _I'll wait up for you, dear_

 _Elsa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight_

Elsa's cheek got a light slap as Anna turned around and began swaying to the music.

 _Think of all the fun I've missed_

 _Think of all the ladies that I haven't kissed_

 _Next year I could be just as good_

 _If you'll check off my Christmas list_

 _Elsa honey, I want some chocolate and really that's not a lot_

 _Been an angel all year_

 _Elsa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight_

Anna again came close to Elsa, this time turning to grind into the blonde's lap as she continued to sing to Elsa over her shoulder.

 _Elsa cutie, there's one thing I really do need, the deed_

 _To your underwear drawer_

 _Elsa cutie, so hurry down the chimney tonight_

 _Elsa baby, and fill my stocking with a strap-on, thanks hun_

 _When your done, scream my name_

 _Elsa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight_

 _Come fuck me under the tree_

 _and I'll be your hopeless devotee_

 _I really do believe in you_

 _Let's see if you believe in me_

Anna stood to turn and straddle Elsa. She leaned forward, effectively pushing the blonde onto her back. The Santa hat tumbled of Elsa's head, but Anna simply grabbed it and tossed it off the bed as she continued her song.

 _Elsa baby, forgot to mention one little thing, g-string_

 _So I can see that fine ass_

 _Elsa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight_

 _Hurry down the chimney tonight_

 _Hurry, tonight_

Anna whispered the last line into Elsa's ear, giving it a tug with her teeth when she had finished. The blond'e face was bright red with an aroused blush. The melody of the song continued to run on repeat and Elsa captured Anna's lips with her own. Reaching back, Elsa pulled the strings securing the bikini top and trailed her fingers along the redhead's ribs to gently cup the freed breasts. Anna grunted softly at the touch and quickly moved to begin stripping Elsa of her work uniform. After a moment of her vision being blurred by the movement of fabric, Elsa found herself completely naked. Anna lazily trailed her tongue across the blonde's chest, sending a tremor down her spine. Elsa's hands made their way down Anna's body to grip her ass, effectively pulling the redhead's hips closer to her own. Anna slipped her thigh between Elsa's and began grinding.

"Anna, please, touch me." Elsa moaned.

The redhead teasingly ran a finger up Elsa's slit. Elsa trailed her hands around Anna's hips and between her legs. Both girls continued to tease each other until finally Anna's fingers grazed against Elsa's clit. The blonde moaned and sped up the pace of her own fingers. Anna moved back up to kiss Elsa passionately as they quickly brought each other to orgasm.

Anna collapsed onto Elsa, panting. "How'd you like the song?" Anna said between breaths.

Elsa's arms tightened around her girlfriend. "Is that what you were doing all day?"

Elsa could feel the redhead smile against her shoulder. "The idea actually came to me some time during the summer. You didn't answer my question, though."

Elsa could feel herself blushing as she answered. "Yeah, I liked it."

"Good," Anna mumbled as she shifted to make herself comfortable. "You know, I also have one for 'Rudolf'." She lifted her head to smirk at the blonde, almost darting Elsa to ask.

"Oh, and how does that one go?" Elsa asked.

Anna began to sing, barely able to contain her giggles.

 _Elsa, my sexy girlfriend_

 _Has a rather engorged clit_

"Anna!" Elsa gasped as a blush spread across her cheeks.

 _And I quite like to poke it_

 _Cuz it makes her scream my name_

 _When she has shot her cum out_

 _I will go and lick it up_

"Alright, alright. That's enough of that!"

Anna burst into laughter, causing Elsa to blush. It took the redhead a couple minutes to calm down. Once the laughter subsided, Anna curled back into Elsa's side. "You're lucky you're cute," Elsa grumbled.

Anna let out a little huff that sounded like she was quite pleased with herself. "See you tomorrow; good night, Elsa."

The blonde kissed her girlfriend on the top of her head. She removed the headband that was still in Anna's hair and put it on the nightstand next to her. Elsa laid there and ran her fingers through her girlfriend's hair until she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, everyone. Please leave a review and happy holidays!**


End file.
